Unworthy
by Yuurenadewka
Summary: This is my first ff, i'm proud of it personally. Enjoy. Gaahina. Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Read on, you might find some sasuhina or naruhina oO
1. Intro

Intro

Its been about 6 years since it started. Naruto and Hinata were going out. It was awkward and uncomfortable at first, but it got better. Life had completely changed. Hinata Still didn't have respect from her father; Neji treated her a bit better though.

She had started meeting with Gaara-kage more often. Business matters of course. To keep the alliance between Suna and Kohona at peace. She didn't think much of it. Gaara and Hinata were meeting each other 3 times a month to discuss w/e matters. Soon…they started to tell each other personal stories and problems.


	2. Unexpected

One day, Gaara broke down. He completely lost control of himself and told her everything. His past, the troubles, the fights, and the pain. 

He expected nothing more from her then some comforting words but she listened intensively. She tried to make whatever is was better and he started to do the same for her. This led to a strong insuperable friendship.

Everything was going fine…

UNTILL…

One day Naruto and Hinata were in the park having a casual picnic. Bright day, Sunny sky, Birds chirping.

Perfect sappy story.

Then something unexpected happened. Naruto pulled out a ring.

She gasped, as she stared at the icing diamond.

She was a mix of feelings; scared, anxious, nervous, horrified, and at the same time happy.

"N-naruto!" She managed to choke out, "I-I"

"Do you like it?" he said with a fox-ish grin.

"I-It's beautiful!" Her lungs clenched.

"It's for my girlfriend!" He yelled out with a laugh.  
"U-um I-I t-though t-that I-I w-was," She gained more control and shrieked, "Your girlfriend!"

"Ohh… I knew there was something I forgot" he scratched the back of his head uneasily, "um, I got a new girlfriend."

"What!!" her heart slowly and painfully broke.

"Yah… you know the 2 years you were gone to get the..." he trailed off. "Me and Sakura kind of hooked up…"

She died. Well died anime style, not for real.

All her hope of anything serious between them disappeared. 


	3. Useless

Next thing she knew, she was running like nothing else mattered. She just needed to get away from him. To get away from her, Sakura…her friend.

She really needed someone right now and the only person she knew would understand was Gaara.

She raced to the Forest in search of him. "Gaara-sama!" She called as tears poured down.

He heard her screams and came to her concerned though he hardly showed it.

"Are you alright?" He nearly lost his breathe when he saw her desperate tears.

"I-I, h-he," she was hugging herself hopelessly. Why was this sort of thing always happening to her?

"Naruto..." he knew no one else could make her cry this hard. He secretly envied the foolish blond boy. He always got the better part of the deal. Sure they were the same with a demon sealed inside of them, but they were treated entirely different when it came to that matter. Gaara was feared and cut off from everyone while Naruto was especially cared for. And that idiot was so ungrateful for it too.

She nodded and kept her head down.

He snarled angrily. He has always thought of him as nothing but Hinatas companion, but now, he hated him.

He had hurt her. An innocent soul caught in the hands of fate, he knew it was bound to happen eventually.

"H-he broke up with me…" She struggled.

His eyes turned wide at the thought of him committing such a stupid action to the one he treasured.

She let out an unwilled weep.

He couldn't take it anymore, this was killing him inside, and why did it bother him so much? He was the Kazekage and should keep his dignity and care less for someone like her…but yet.

He embraced her and prepared for rejection.

Instead he felt her grab onto his shirt tightly with such a grip that he thought she would never let go.

One hand on her nape and the other around her waist. He enjoyed this rare chance for human contact. 

She sobbed uncontrollably. 

She was a mess, but, she just didn't care anymore.

This angered him.

Could he really be that important to her? His eyes narrowed as he stared at her small fragile body.

"He doesn't deserve you…" It wasn't meant to be heard but she heard it.

She calmed down. She couldn't believe what Gaara had said. She didn't believe what Gaara had said because it wasn't real.

"Liar..."

He realized that it was said out loud.

"He's an idiot to break-up with you for someone like her…"She stayed quiet.

They sat down against the trunk of a nearby tree.

The crying had stopped, and it eased his soul.

"I guess he just thought her prettier then me…Stronger…not so pathetic"

He cut her off there.

"Your not pathetic" he spoke solemnly, like it was a fact. 

She listened.

"Your unbelievable, easy to talk to…beautiful and I'd choose you over anybody"


	4. Just let it go

That didn't help.

She sobbed uncontrollably. 

She was a mess, but, she just didn't care anymore.

This angered him.

Could he really be that important to her? His eyes narrowed as he stared at her small fragile body.

"He doesn't deserve you…" It wasn't meant to be heard but she heard it.

She calmed down. She couldn't believe what Gaara had said. She didn't believe what Gaara had said because it wasn't real.

"Liar..."

He realized that it was said out loud.

"He's an idiot to break-up with you for someone like her…"She stayed quiet.

They sat down against the trunk of a nearby tree.

The crying had stopped, and it eased his soul.

"I guess he just thought her prettier then me…Stronger…not so pathetic"

He cut her off there.

"Your not pathetic" he spoke solemnly, like it was a fact. 

She listened.

In the last chapter:

"Your unbelievable, easy to talk to…beautiful and I'd choose you over anybody"

And on with the story

That didn't help.

"Why do you say these things? If it was true…Naruto wouldn't have left me"

He had enough. It was hard enough being around her without him pouring out to her. If she stopped obsessing over that idiot just for now, it would be a lot easier to tell her…

"Stop it" He snapped at her rather harshly. "You are so selfish" His voice was cold. "All you care about is your precious NARUTO!"

As he said his name he grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't run.

She was terrified. She knew Gaara better then that, and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her.

She whimpered as his grip tightened.

"Did you ever think" His voice was sharp and painful as he leaned in, "That someone else loves you?"

She froze. His grip on her loosened. "Did you ever think that you're hurting someone else with those words just as much as he's hurting you..?"

His face suddenly showed all his emotions. She could see the sharp dagger stabbing him as she shook her head and tried desperately to get away from him.

"Did you really mend my heart just so you could break it?!" He did something that no one had ever seen him do. He cried.

He slowly lowered his head to get away from her trance. She could see him die inside. Just as what Naruto did to her. But there was something she had to say about this, yet he beat her to it.

When he brought up his head he was so close that her lips taunted him, He stopped his temptation to finish what he had to say.

"Did you ever think…that I love you?" She began to cry again. She shut her eyes just so she didn't have to look at him.

It was too much for him, just too much. If she of all people didn't love him then he saw no need of living.

He jerked back.

He cried silently as the bandages over his heart began to fall, tearing what was left of his wasted hearts love.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He sobbed, "What did I do to have the punishment of death from an angel?!" He held the part of his chest that kept his weary heart Imprisoned.

She did the worst thing that anyone can or could have done in this situation, she said nothing, and the dreaded silence was worse then anything she could have spoken.

She didn't understand it.

Why would he cry this hard? Why would he cry at all? It was not like him. She knew she hurt him deeply, but how? He loves her? Impossible. Does she love him back…? She hated the pressure. And it hurt so much. But she had to say something didn't she? She couldn't just leave and pretend like nothing happened and nothing was said.

Maybe it was better if she did.

She looked at him sadly. Maybe if she did leave then it would end his suffering. 'Am I the cause of this pain…?' she hated herself for it. She went back to questioning the idea that he loved her. HER of all the beautiful, talented and just plain better girls in this world. 'Did you ever think...that I love you?' it kept replaying in her head.

She didn't think anymore. She just sat there and stared blankly at the broken kazekage. "Gaara…" He looked up slowly. They studied each others faces. Gaara looked like a tortured slave while Hinata looked like a little kid lost in the forest. "I did think about it…" her voice was solemn small. He stared at her while trying to catch his breath. She continued, "And I…"

She hesitated. When she finally decided to tell him that ----

I'll leave you in suspense .


	5. Why Try?

Sorry to keep you all in suspense so long but it has to be good doesn't it? Anyways, enjoy!  
--------------------------------------------

He couldn't help but stare at her. What she was going to say next determined whether he commits suicide or lives happily ever after. He wouldn't care about all he's leaving behind. Because really, he has nothing, nothing to loose.

"Gaara I'm sorry…"

Though her sentence wasn't finished, he knew exactly what 'I'm sorry' indicated. It usually means rejection, and his heart sank when he heard her cruel words. He accepted it rather quickly, and was ready to crawl back into the dark whole he came from.

"And I… I just want you to know"

He didn't want to listen any more.

No point.

He got his answer, and it was enough.

She saw him look away but tried to keep his attention. "Gaara listen to me" She didn't stutter. Why? This was possibly the most important thing she would ever say and ruining it with her pathetic stuttering would just make it worse.

He turned to her "Why?" his voice was a daring whisper.

"Because this is important Gaara-san!" she raised her voice to state her point.

Her eyes began to turn watery again.

"Nothing's important anymore!" he raised his voice at the same level as her to show he was serious.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Shaking her head slightly as she stared at the man in front of her.

They were so alike. Now any normal person would glance at them and say "how the hell are they the same?!" but a person with an open mind would see it. They were both treated so unfairly. They had rough childhoods. All they wanted was to have someone of their own. They could have that from each other…if they just bothered to try.

"Don't I matter to you?" She narrowed her eyes.

She didn't get an answer.

He didn't have anything to say to that. That's it.

She lowered her head and leaned in, which he wasn't prepared for.

When she looked up at him her beautiful pearl eyes showed hesitation, and confusion.

He was frustrated.

'What is she trying to do?' the thought barely had a chance to present itself when she did it.

A hug? Or a kiss? (You decide, write a review ; p)

Yes I like to leave you guys in suspense, and I must apologize. But this is the Climax. So what do you think should happen? Hug? Or Kiss? OO


	6. Kiss and 'OMG'faint

Sorry it took so long guys!  
--------------------------------------

As many of you have probably guessed.

They kissed.

But it wasn't just a kiss.

It was a contract. A binding that they had chosen each other, and no one else. A contract that was sealed by 'that' kiss.

Hinata panicked.

She had never done anything so bold and that was disturbing. Just don't faint! Just DON'T faint!!' She kept chanting that in her head but it became harder to manage when she felt him kiss her back.

Hinata made a 'gasping' sound that didn't really come out right and turned into a soft moan.

Gaara had this feeling like nothing and no one else was there. Nothing or no one else mattered. Nothing like this had ever happened to him, EVER. This was the one chance he got or ever will get for true happiness.

He slowly sank into her pining her against the trunk of the tree when the worst happened.

Tap Tap, "Gaara what are you doing?" He broke free from her innocent lips he was about to devour to see who dared to stop him.

Angrily he stared up at…HIS SISTER (oh noohoo! xo!!...!!)

Next chappy

"TEMARI!?!" His eyes went wide as he jumped back from the blushing Hinata.

"What do you think your doing?" She said in a sly voice with an evil smile plastered on her face.

"I-I-I'm---YOU shouldn't be here!" He acted quickly.

"Ohhh no, your not turning this on me. Your big sister leaves you for 2 days and this is what happens?" She glares at the girl with him but soon realizes its Hinata-chan. "Oh Hinata-chan? How'd this happen?" She was rather surprised that the girl that was afraid to try a smoothie with caramels mixed in it at her last sleepover would be brave enough to even go near her brother.

"u-uhm I---no wait, uh well" She choked out.

Kankuro, who had been rolling on the floor laughing the whole time, got up.

He leaned in real close to Hinata and examined her while rubbing his head, "Hmm…Yup! No way could you land a chick like this unless you drugged her" 

"What?!" Gaara snarled at him angrily, "Enlighten me, Why couldn't I?" He spoke through his teeth roughly trying to hold himself back.

"Well!" Kankuro raised his finger like a teacher giving a lesson. "ak-hem her qualities include: Hyuuga name, beautiful navy Hair—which by the way I caught you playing with while you were in a meeting!---moon-like enchanting eyes," As he went on hinata felt flattered, until "Goddess skin, great rack" Gaara's anger flared. Kankuro stuck up his thumb with a seductive smile while winking, "and nice A$$!" Gaara had enough. He tackled his brother, which made him topple over and start a fight.

Temari though, sat down beside the officially offended Hinata. "Wow look at them go…" She watched while Hinata glared evilly at kankuro practically waving a 'go Gaara, Beat his sorry ass!' flag.

Temari turned to Hinata. "You and Gaara huh?" She blushed. "Aw! I'm going to be an aunty!"

Hinata looked at her. "WHAT?!... (Watches kankuro rip Gaaras shirt of)….WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!...!!!"

-------------------

lol and sorry guys!!! I completely got stuck! Writers block that's why it took so long '''. PLZ FORGIVE ME.


	7. Too bad, so sad

And so it goes on? oO  
--------------------------

Temari and Hinata spent half an hour debating over the fact that Temari wants to be an Aunty and that Hinatas ignorant mind can't comprehend it.

Gaara and Kankuro have long stopped fighting…mainly because Kankuro caught a glimpe of some girls in bikinis and ran off.

Gaara wasn't done yet; he was sitting against the trunk of another tree across from them and cursing under his breath. It was something like "Damn you kankuro, when you come back IF you come back, your going to get it, what even gives him the IDEA that—" on and on and on.

Temari suddenly looked up when she heard "Hello my pretties!" and followed by a bunch of girly sceams.

Temari sighed. "Kankuro…I got to go, panda man---Gaara, ahem Can you watch over Hinata-Chan for me? I'll be right back" She said with a nervous smile and ran away.

They sat in silence.

When eventually Temari and a wear kankuro came back, they said their good-byes and left.

Gaara offered to walk her home when he finally fixed his shirt to look reasonable.

When she got home she kissed him goodbye.

Then that night when he was lying in bed awake.

It hit him, BAM, and he was crying like a baby.

Next week!

When they walked through the almost empty streets, they saw someone that Hinata REALLY didn't want to see.

Naruto (duh)

He was walking around the corner when he saw Hinata with Gaara.

Which was so surprising to him, that he walked strait past the ramen shop (omg XD)

"Hey Hinata-san…" He looked around nervously. "And Gaara-sama…"

"Good day Naruto" Gaara stated formally, obviously disgusted that he would even show himself to Hinata after all that.

Though Hinata said nothing.

"So um…another meeting?" He was desperately trying to start a conversation.

"No" Hinata stated almost as proud as Gaara.

Gaara saw she was trying to show that she's just as strong and decided to back her up.

He put his arm around her "We're just…you know, out" Gaara was trying to act all snobby.

Naruto looked at him. "Oh…I…see"

"Good day to you Naruto!" Hinata proudly stated and they literally walked through him.

They slightly laughed.

Naruto was watching them walk away.

He glared. 'Oy…I dumped HER' He mentally scolded himself. 'And look! She doesn't even need me anymore; and she's got the kazekage! Well she's taking this break up well…' he growled.

Gaara looked over his shoulder and saw the jealousy in Narutos eyes.

He stuck his tongue out at Naruto slightly just enough so that hinata couldn't see an made a kiddy face like 'haha loser'

Naruto cried. "this sux…"

----------------------

Yah…real crappy I know…sorry guys.


	8. um what?

A bit more fun with Neji and naruto .  
-----------------------------

That night, Hinata slept well. She dreamt about Gaara and what he meant to her. When her family came to mind, she just pushed it aside. 'Father wouldn't be happy…and Neji?! Oh no Neji isn't just going to let it go…'

Neji doesn't do well with her little friends…he especially doesn't like it when she hangs around guys---for his own reasons!...!!

In the morning, she brushed her hair and got ready for another day.

When she got downstairs, she quickly had to put on her jacket to hide from Neji. It was like this; when she wasn't wearing the jacket, Neji would stare at her rather revealing shirt, and when she was wearing it, it's like she magically disappeared in front of him.—it wasn't her fault that all she had were small shirts left over!

As she nervously escaped Neji and opened the door, she tripped and almost fell.

"Huh?" She looked behind her to see what she tripped over.

It was a small box with her name on it. "F-for me?" 'Wonder who it's from'

She picked it up and turned around to keep walking when---Narutos face popped up out of nowhere!!!

"Ah!!"She yelled as she almost fell over again.

"Hi!!" He hollered to try and look like his normal self but she could tell he was sort of rundown and he looked like he had no sleep.

"Um …hi?" She said questionably when she finally gained her balance.

He handed her a bouquet of what seemed to be very expensive flowers, lilies, and her favorite.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me f-forrr--." He hesitated "Breakfast! At the ramen shop…UN-unless you don't want to go there! We can go somewhere else! Where do you want to go?"

She was horrified but then quickly realized and acted all calm. "Sure, I was heading for the ramen shop anyways" She didn't take the flowers and started walking.

The Dumbfounded Naruto ran after her.

When they were at the ramen shop, she ordered plain ramen, as did naruto.

He looked over at her "So how's life?"

'Wow…he actually sounds DESPERATE to get my attention…'

She sat up strait and acted all formal. "Everything's fine with me" She ate some more ramen "But you naruto,"She looked over "you look horrible, what happened to you?"

He blushed. "Well you see…I kinda had no sleep…" He played with the colar of his shirt "I couldn't sleep cuz…well anyway I broke up with Sakura" He gulped.

'Weehheeell that explains the flowers! Hmfft…' She looked away and acted call casual indicating she wasn't interested.

"I broke up with her cuz…well I really missed you Hinata" Years ago she would have loved to hear that, not now though, she has Gaara, but she feels…doubtful?

She silently listened and showed no reaction, not even a slight blush.

"So are you and Gaara-kage like…going out now?" He stared at her hopefully, no desperately.

"Well yes, I suppose" That was the most formal answer she could think of.

"But are you…is he your new boyfriend?"

She shuts up. It's like he was saying 'am I gone from your life? Am I replaced?'

Just when she was about to answer she stopped, she didn't know.

She COULD say that. But then naruto would probably never talk to her again, he would be crushed. One part of her thought he deserved it, but another, actually wanted to be with naruto. And would you look at how bad he wants her? Would Gaara fight for that? No wait, would they fight for her?

Gaara was actually listening to them the whole time; he was leaning against a tree right beside the ramen shop and straining to hear what her tiny voice had to say.

----------------

What do you think guys? Would she want to be back with naruto? But it would hurt Gaara so so much…REVIEW


	9. thought you knew?

Guys I've decided to scratch the last part out from the chapter before, Gaara wasn't listening kk? Enjoy this is going to be short; the next one is more interesting alright? Actually I'll combine them.

She fiddled with the small box in her hands. Trying to avoid Narutos question, she slowly opened the box. A ring, though the box was rather big just for that tiny ring, it looked just like the one he showed her before, no wait, it IS the one he showed her before. She sighed. "So I wonder who this is from…" Naruto noticed she had it open. "Do you want my opinion?" she looked over at him rather mad "Again."

"No no um, it's for you, it's different from the last one uh, and this one has something engraved on it."

She nearly laughed in his face. "Yah ok" turning over the ring she saw the cilicored words 'Hinata-hime' (for those of you who don't know 'hime' means 'princess' )

She felt rather overwhelmed. "Oh thank you, is it a Valentines gift?" She said simply. Narutos eyes widened realizing that it was going to be Valentines Day soon.

"Uh…yes, yes, do you like it?"

"Yes, I like it a lot, thank you" She was really just trying to be polite, not like she was ever going to wear it. "What did you get for Sakura?" She looked bored but rather upset now.

"Uh well I was just going to get her some flowers or something I dunno…"He hesitated "What are you getting for Gaara?"

"…" She just stared. He stubbornly waited for an answer. "Why should I get him anything?"

"Well cuz you guys are going out, right?"

She had tried SO hard to avoid that question, but it came up again. Still not knowing what to say. By the looks of it, she wasn't going to get out of this; she had no choice but to answer.

"Yes, yes we are. Isn't he a great guy?" She smiled.

Narutos world stopped. He blanked out there for a second. 'Who was she kidding? GAARA a GREAT guy?!'

"It would be nice if we could get together more then 3 times a month wouldn't it?" She asked kindly just like a friend would.

"Uhhh…well I don't know Hina-chan—I mean, Gaara? It's just that it's…GAARA" He threw up his arms. "HOW I ask you, could you even think about being with him?!"

Hinata felt hurt by his brute actions and decided to fight back "A-At l-least he'd" She gulped "be better then you and not just leave me with no warning!"

The guy in the ramen shop glanced over "err is there gonna be a problem here kids?" Hinata looked over at him then back at Naruto. "No sir there won't be cuz I'm leaving!" Then looking back at the jerk named 'naruto' she slapped him hard across the arm and left. Ramen dude looked over at his favorite customer "Tough break kid" Naruto glared up at him "But you weren't anywhere NEAR her league, you shoulda seen it comin'"

Naruto angrily paid for the ramen and stomped off.

Next Part

Meanwhile Hinata walked down an Ally, turned left the right and left again and she wound up in a very familiar place. Yakumo Park. She would come there often, because not very many people knew about this place and it was a very open space. She could practice her long range attacks and not actually touch anything because if she did, surely whatever it is that she would hit, would break. She gracefully pranced from the dog, into a tiger position and threw a few rocks as kunai and weaponry. She was getting rather tired when she flipped back the mantis and actually hit something, or someone.

She opened her eyes after the brisk dust had cleared. She realized her attack was being blocked by a stronger arm. She moved back but as she did, the defender kicked the side of her shoulder blade. She winced and pranced forward skipping right through the stranger and kicking him in the back of the head. But she didn't land fast enough and the person grabbed her ankle causing her to go off balance and fall on her side. She laid there in front of the dark figure waiting for the chamin to clear, only to realize, it was Sasuke.

"Jikai!" She sat up and tried to move herself away only to feel a sharp pain in her ankle. "Kai!" She cried out. Sasuke only stared at her struggle. She finally gave up and stared back at him. "a-ano" She greeted. He slightly shifted and replied "Ano." He seemed rather confused, trying to figure out who exactly it was in front of him. "Ki, Hyuuga?" He stared into her eyes as she nodded. She wasn't sure either to act friendly, of to call for help. He seemed satisfied about what he saw in front of him.

"Gomenasi" She apologized. He only looked at her small fragile figure. "Uchiha-san"

Hinata wasn't sure if he was waiting for to move or if he had any intensions of staying. "Sasuke-sama" She murmured "Can you help me up? I'll be gone then"

He sat down next to her. "Then I won't" he stated plainly. Blushing she wondered why. 'Maybe he wants me to stay…' She questioned 'then again he is sort of my friend' she smiled and turned to face him restraining the pain.

"Is something troubling you?" She asked politely.

He mearly glanced over and sort of, even the tiniest bit, 'smiled' (wtf! XO)

"What makes you think that?" He said politely.

"Y-you looked so thoughtful when you were looking at me, t-that's all" She replied politely.

He stared politely right on through. She though she saw him blush. This was rather uncomfortable and she would really like to slip away or just leave, but she can't.

"You know exactly what its like, don't you Hyuuga?" He broke her train of thoughts. "Ki?" She questioned. When he didn't answer she got rather worried and tapped him on the shoulder. He flinched and looked sadly at her "You know, life. How hard it is to find someone and all that…" That was the most he had ever said to a girl. "Um…yes I suppose so" She was calm and felt easy talking to him considering they don't know each other. It was hard keeping herself up, he hurt her pretty bad, pretty easily, and she was exhausted just trying to sit up.

"Do you have someone?" She was surprised at the question. "Well not really uh…I know YOU have someone, definitely. You can have anyone you want." She slightly laughed. As he watched her smile and how warm she was, he began to chuckle a little too. "Well not anyone." He actually and truly smiled. "Oh really?" She laughed. "How about Sakura— "She stopped. Her laughter died and instead of warmth, she felt cold.

"I personally hate Sakura…" Sasuke answered with some concern. "So do I…"

Sasuke suddenly turned all the way around to face her face to face. "Why would you of all people have reason to hate her?"

She coldly answered "She took my world from me. You know how Naruto and I used to be happy together? ...she broke us up." She raised her head just noticing how close he was and blushed. "N-not that I care about it anymore…"

He moved himself back to give her some room. "You know you're kind of cute when you stutter"

"What?" her eyes widened.

"What?" he quickly reacted.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything" he looked down.

"Yes you did"

"What did I say then?" He enjoyed playing this game.

"You said something like 'you're cute when you stutter'." She poked him.

"No I didn't!" He quickly defended himself.

"O-of course y-you d-didn't" She purposely stuttered.

"Look, I don't even like you" He glared. He really hurt Hinata but she acted cool about it.

"Fine, I don't like YOU either" She turned away.

They sat there like that for a while.

"See this is what I mean" Sasuke finally said.

"What" She asked still mad.

"When you finally decide to be with that person you can't have, this is what happens…"

"What are you talking about?" She still didn't turn to look at him.

"Hinata-Chan…" She heard him say.

To her surprise and great horror, He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her in, and hugged her. "I'm sorry" resting his head on her shoulder.

"F-f-f-for what?" She nearly died.

"For hurting your ankle…I really didn't mean to, and I'm so sorry" He hugged her tighter and his head rested on the side of her neck warmly.

She had enough. Taking out her Kunai she held it to his throat. "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke-san?"

His grip on her loosened and he moved himself back a little bit.

"This is what I meant…" He slowly began to cry. Him cry? Oh yah, it's possible.

"I just…I just wanted to…I was sorry and…I hurt you and….I-I can't"

She stared at him in sorrow and horror. She knew he was deeply tormented. "Sasuke-san…" She put the kunai away. "I didn't realize you were…" She said putting her hands on his shoulders, only to be pushed back "No! No why can't I just be accepted! I can't even say I'm sorry without people thinking I'm not me! Why is it so hard! Why can't I just ---"He was cut off when she hugged him. They were on their knees and though it hurt, she continued to hug him. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun! I didn't know it was like that for you…." He slowly hugged her back and he never wanted to let go.

She felt like she had made herself a good friend today, but he had different feelings for her.

Yes guys, I'm putting in some sasuhina. ;p REVIEW!


	10. Whats the worst thing that could happen?

Oh yah, it's getting good; p

------------------

After calming Sasuke, she smiled being really friendly. Sasuke had to carry her home, bridal style, not that he had anything against it. On the way, Hinata would look up at him every now and then; he would always be looking at her. She thought nothing of it, when she looked at him smiling all she saw was her new friend.

When they got to her door, he carefully helped her down. "Arigatou Uchiha-san." She thanked him while trying hard not to fall over. "No problem…oh and Hinata-Chan?" He put out his hand. Leaning against the door frame she replied "Hai?" Helping her over the high door cret he said "I feel really bad about your ankle, how about I make it up to you and take you out to dinner?" He smiled politely.

"Sure, that would be great, but can we do that tomorrow? I wanna look nice for our date and I'll probably trip, tomorrow this sprain should be ok" She spoke like she was going out with Ino or Tenten, or how she use to with Sakura. He nodded. "Oh, can I bring Temari-san? She would be leaving tomorrow night and I wanted to try skating with her." "Don't really care, bring who ever you want, I don't really know anyone…I'll bring Gaara-kage then."

Hinata mearly shrugged and said "It's a date"

"It's a date"

She hugged him quickly and said good bye. He waved as she closed the door. As she walked up the stairs, he still stood there. Staring blankly into space like he was on the 7th cloud in heaven. Getting a call to come back to earth he turned around and saw Naruto.

"What were you doing at Hinatas house?" He looked like a pesky kid who didn't get to play video games because his parents made him do homework.

"None of your business" He walked passed Naruto, but he turned up in front of him again. "Nohoho that IS my business because she's meh girlff….training partner"

"That still doesn't make it your business, still, for your information, we were at the park together, and I walked her home" Sasuke sounded snobby.

"What were you doing at the park?" He leaned in.

"Training"

"Gah! That's my job!" Naruto looked angry.

"Well" Sasuke stretched lazily "I guess she would rather train with me then"

"What!"

"Yup, and I'm taking her out to dinner tomorrow" he looked real smooth.

"Hey, come on Sasuke, play fair!" He cried.

"I am playing fair, and apparently, I'M winning" He grinned.

Naruto stood there trying to think of a good comeback.

"Who's winning what?" Sasuke looked over Narutos shoulder.

Gaara was standing there with his arms crossed.

Sasuke crossed his arms too. "Just the person I wanted to see" He acted cool. Gaara slipped past Naruto to face Sasuke. "What business do you have with the kazekage?" He looked bored. Sasuke smirked and tried to look just as high and mighty. "Wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow" He stated calmly.

Gaara smirked. He never questioned whether Sasuke was gay but now it seemed exactly that. What a pity, all these girls and he chooses a guy. Gaara slightly chuckled. By the look on his face, Sasuke knew exactly what he was thinking. "Gaara-kage" He cleared his throat "Hinata-san is going to be there too"

Gaara immediately stopped himself at the mention of Hinatas name. Looking rather confused he asked "Why would she of all people be there?"

"Oh well" Sasuke did the same lazy stretch. "It's really ME and Hinata going out; its just she wanted to bring a friend and maybe you could come too"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "Oh really?" He grinned. "Then I'd love to go with you and my girlfriend" Sasuke looked at Gaara like 'wtf mate' and expected an answer.

Naruto interfered. "Why am I not invited?!" He puffed out his lip. "I happen to be her ex, and I'm pretty sure we're getting back together so why can't I go?!" Everything went silent as the red-head and the raven boy stared at the ignorance of the fox. Just as Gaara opened his mouth to say something, the door opened and Hinata stood at the frame. She looked surprise to see them all there. "Ano? Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun?" Then her smile grew bigger "Gaara-sama" She greeted all of them. "Can I help you?" She limped over.

Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other thinking the same thing, while Naruto was looking for an excuse. Finally, he came up with one.

"Well, I thought we could still go train together" Then he put on his 'sorry' mask "And I wanted to apologize…"

Gaara and Sasuke suddenly turned to face Naruto. In Unison they said "For what?"

Hinata stepped out further. "Sasuke-san, I'll be seeing you tomorrow" She looked at Naruto then "Naruto I wish not to speak with you" She limped out a bit more "And Gaara-kage, you will be coming with me." Grabbing his wrist she tried her best to make it back to the door.

She turned to look at Sasuke kindly and her smile faded when she looked at Naruto. "Good day to you" She dragged Gaara into the house closing the door behind her.

Neji was sitting at the window watching Naruto and Sasuke verbally fight each other as they walked away. Hanabi jumped out in front of Hinata holding a twig. "Ok they're gone, I was about to beat them off with this stick" She glanced at Gaara standing tall behind Hinata "Why must you have so many admirers?!" Hanabi was about to have a fit. "Hush Hanabi, keep your dignity in front of the Kazekage" Neji spoke as he approached them. "It's nice to meet you, welcome to the Hyuuga Mansion, Kazekage-sama" He spoke with his hand out. Gaara gladly shook his hand and nodded "Arigatou, your very kind. Forgive me for not giving you much time to prepare"

Neji actually smiled. "Oh please, please" He let go of his hand "We're always ready to greet our Allies" He drooped over Hinata "Hinata-hime, can I please see you in the kitchen" He turned to Hanabi "Make our guest feel at home" She nodded and they went into the kitchen.

She knew exactly what was going to happen. He was going to yell at her for inviting Gaara. He hated to see Hinata with friends, as we already know. She prepared herself for the beating. "How long have you known the kazekage?" He asked. She played with her fingers "M-months now" he made a face "really and you never told me?" she closed her eyes "No no Neji-san it was just for the meetings to k-keep the alliances at peace..."

"I don't care about that, but you knew him for a long time?" He frowned. "Y-yes…" He raised his hand as if to hit her but then put it own on her shoulder smiling "Why didn't you invite him before?" he chuckled "I would have loved to meet the kazekage"

She stared at him horrified. "S-so you're alright with Gaara-san being around me?"

He chuckled again "Of course, now go on, you don't want to be rue to our guest and keep him waiting" He sent her on her way and she walked into the living rather relieved.

Gaara was waiting for her on the couch with the machine that doesn't turn off. It's a new invention and its name is 'Hanabi' the 24/7 talking machine.

He looked glad she was back so soon. "Thank you Hanabi, but I will be going with Gaara-sama now" She nodded. Gaara got up. "Come on, I'll show you my room" She smiled friendly, like he was a friend and not the kazekage.

He followed her up the stairs and down the hall. They walked silently and Gaara really wanted to start a conversation. Just when he thought of something to say, she stopped in front of a door with her name written on in pretty lavender seft. "Here we are, she opened the door and he followed in. Her room was plain but cozy. Her computer desk stood beside her bed and across was a rather old closet. She had pictures and drawing decorating her walls. Some scrolls were scattered beside her bed. She turned to him embarrassed "forgive the mess" Which he found amazing because the only thing he could find that was even the slightest imperfect was a poster that had a ripped corner. "No nothing to forgive" He smiled.

She sat down on her bed and patted a spot besides her indicating him to sit down. He sat down across from her on her computer chair. "Nice place you have here..." killing time before something better to talk about comes along. "Arigatou…" She stared at the scrolls on the floor. "So you're going to be leaving tomorrow?" She asked sadly. He noted the dying look on her face. "Yeah…they won't let me stay here any longer…" He stared at the same scrolls. "It's been 2 weeks…"

She hugged herself. "When will you be back?" They looked up at each other. He lightly kissed her telling it was alright. "Soon enough…" She was now blushing "are you going to come for dinner tomorrow?" She smiled hopefully. "Of course" He kissed her lightly again, he was trying to make her feel better. Besides, it was really hard for him to resist because they were so close. "You're going with Sasuke?" He saddened. "Yes" She smiled "He wanted to make it up to me, he" She looked at her tegen. "Hurt my ankle" She looked up at him again. And you have to admit, when her head is own and she's looking up at you innocently, it's too cute to resist. He had to kiss her again. "It's just that…" He brought himself back "Sasuke sounded like he was going to get lucky"

They laughed. "Why would it be something like that? He's my new friend" She smiled proudly. "I don't think he sees it that way though" They laughed again. They heard giggling coming from behind her closet and snapped their heads in that direction.

Hinata got up and slowly shifted over the closet. Looking behind it she gasped angrily.

Hanabi was laughing her little head off. "Hanabi!" Hinatas face went red with anger and embarrassment. "Were you here the whole time?!" Gaara sighed frustrated, every time they tried to get close, somebody would pop up out of nowhere.

Hanabi fell from behind the closet and slowed her breathing. "Ha-ha yah…hah I kinda was hahaha you guys are so cuuuttteee!" she burst into historical laughter again. "Hinata, if Neji EVER finds out!"

Hinata picked up her little sister and showed her out of the room. Banging her head on the door she groaned. Gaara got up and hugged her from behind trying to calm her. "What's the worst thing that could happen? It's not like they can catch us if we run" He laughed. But as he did, for some unknown reason, Sasuke came to mind. She shuddered thinking why he would possibly be there. 'What's the worst thing that could happen?'

---------------

Guys! She is stuck! We need some help ASAP! What would you do in a situation like this?...REVIEW


	11. Preparing for the big Date

What's happening to Hinata?!

-------------------------------

**Next Day**

Hinata got up lazily and turned over the alarm clock. **11:32**.

She groaned again. She had the best sleep ever that night and now, she was late.

She stared at the small mirror across her bed. She looked like an escaped mental patient. Her hair was a mess, gown ruffled, and if you stared at her from a distance, you would think she was dead.

Hanabi leaned over her bed. "Finally!" Hinata looked over with one eye closed. "I've been trying to wake you up for 45 minutes!" Hinata closed her eye. "Get up! I bet you could beat Shikamaru at a laziness contest!" Her sister was never willing to wait. She sat up and ruffled her sisters hair playfully "There, now you look like me this morning" She laughed while getting up. Hinata walked out of her room and headed for the bathroom. As she turned the last corner she nearly crashed into Neji. He stared at her like he never has before. He knew how the messy hair girls have in the morning were irresistible, and on his cousin, it looked adorable. He stepped out of her way while ruffling her hair even more "Your gonna have a pretty hard time using the hairbrush with that hair" They both slightly laughed and she walked on. Neji was in a good mood this morning, surprisingly.

As soon as she got into the bathroom and locked the door, she snapped out of her dream like state and went to work. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, took a fast shower, put up her hair, and put on a blue kimono instead of her regular jacket. Looking up in the mirror she knew it was going to be a good day.

She made up the time she lost training, and by the time she was done running errands, it was 6 o'clock. About time she got ready for dinner. She went to her closet and took out a box that was way in the back. Opening it she pulling out a beautiful white kimono she decided only to wear on special occasions. It had lavender patterns of exotic chetins, a black collar that slid down in the center and a kremid outline, it went down to knees and it was cut on the sides slightly to give her some room. She pressed it against her body, she thought it would look nice, and this was worth wearing it, but it was going to be very cold in the middle of winter.

Temari came over early to help her, she brought her own makeup and she was already dressed, though her hair was a mess. When she saw Hinata in that kimono she smiled because she never doubted how beautiful she was. "Ok, I'll do your makeup, I can do your hair up too, then you'll do mine" She giggled like they were girls at a sleepover party. "Alright…" Temari took out her makeup "But I'll go light on the makeup, you really don't need it." Temari used a very light purple as eye shadow, then she used a gentle pink outline for her lips, followed by the lip-gloss. The whole time Temari was very careful, it was like she was painting a doll. When she finished, they looked up in the mirror and laughed "This is great!"

Temari took Hinatas place and now it was her turn. Hinata curled the blond hair and made it waver down over one shoulder, her bangs were shigged to the sides and it went perfectly with her rather revealing kimono. Hinatas back hair was up in two sticks with a cevenat to hold it all together, while her front hair waved down to her shoulders.

The girls were ready, what about the boys?

**At Sasuke's house.**

Gaara was waiting for Sasuke by the door. He was dressed formally but still more to an occasion. He was wearing a white shirt and a black jacket over it. His pants were chetikan black as well with brown shoes. He really didn't care what he was going to wear.

"Hurry up Sasuke! Are you trying to find more makeup?" He yelled annoyed.

"Give me a minute! My hair won't shine by itself you know!" Gaara sighed frustrated. If they don't leave now, they're going to be late. "Where are my stupid skates!?" Sasuke was running around the house from one room to another. Gaaras new skates hung over his shoulder. "Hurry up! I'm never going on these sorts of things again!" He hated having to dress up and everybody looks all formal and not has any fun.

Sasuke finally came to the door with his skates and wearing pretty much the same thing as Gaara except he had a loose tie. "Ok, ok, lets go" Sasuke closed the door behind Gaara and locked it.


	12. The Date

KyuubiPandoraChan I solute you Gaahina fans!  
FireRose97  
lamont  
Snapesita  
Seventh-Seal  
jbramx2  
Megan-Uosiu  
ChibiShizuChan  
juesanosano  
arriku

Sorry it was taking so long guys!!!! In school tests, quizzes, exams, assignments, exams, projects, an oh did I mention Exams? -. - Yah it was the exam weeks.

----------------------------------------

**Sasuke and Gaara arrived slightly late.**

"See? They're not even here yet" Sasuke stated "Girls are always fashionably late"

Gaara shrugged. How was he supposed to know that? He just stood there and wondered why, he assumed that Sasuke obviously had more experience with girls then him, can't blame him though.

Sasuke went to the front desk and asked about their reservations, while Gaara stood there in the corner glaring at all the happy couples drinking rich wine and champagne. He was disgusted about the way they were all looking at each other. 'Sappy love birds, the rarest species' He silently laughed to himself.

Sasuke came back with a satisfied smile. "We got the best spot" Gaara smirked. "Where?" Sasuke crossed his arms "Left hand corner, No one can bother us there" Gaara glared "Bother _us_?" Standing up strait he nearly killed Sasuke right there on the spot "What are you planning to do? You do realize that your smooth moves won't work, she's not that easy to get to" Sasuke answered "I'm aware, I've already got a plan, and how would you know? Have you ever tried hitting on her?"

"Ha, her of all people, why bother. Honestly Sasuke you need someone strong who can defend themselves when you're gone, with her around, well she's a parcelin doll, and

She'll break"

**Gaaras Pov**

"Thank you for your poetic commentary, but you can't change my mind" Sasuke smiled devoutly "Your just jealous aren't you?" I glared. OH you have no idea sasuke; if you act any smugger I might blurt out about me and Hinata, but I didn't want that to happen so I just said this instead.

"You have no chance"

He looked at me and used body language showing off his good looks "Really?" He said greedily "Well why not? I have a better chance then you do"

That's when he went too far. He has a better chance then me? Oh yah ok---HELL NO!! He has absolutely no clue how close Hinata and I really are.

"No you don't have a chance because she's my!!—"I was cut off when someone swung the door open and almost hit me.

My sister or I think that's my sister, marched in proudly. "We're here" She struck a pose.

While Hinatas fragile figure slowly wandered in "I'm sorry we're late" She apologized. That's a lady, she apologizes for being late, she doesn't do it on purpose, and as I was trailing off in my mind I froze.

It was like my angel finally decided to arrive and help me out. She stood there look sorry, but to see someone so beautiful look so down was almost enough for me to hug her. Instead I bowed my head slightly and greeted them, still trying to keep myself stable.

"Oh Temari-neesan nice to see you came" I bowed as I was taught when I was back in Suna. Then I turned to Hinata and lost my breath. It was really awkward for me, I mean honestly I panicked; I bowed to her as I did with Temari and kissed her hand. That was how I was taught to approach a girl, but I don't think that's a good idea.

When I raised my head and saw her expression, I had to break the stare by loosing the conversation. I was about to give her a compliment on how beautiful she was, because she really was beautiful, when Sasuke grabbed my collar and pulled me back "Yah Yah Yah, cut the sappy formal crap Gaara" The nerve of that guy!

**Sasuke's pov**

I can't believe he just went and did that! He could have easily just said 'hi how are you'! God that guy pisses me off. I mean how he DARE do that to my date and---hold on hold on, calm yourself Sasuke…

So anyways I dragged Gaara to the table and the girls quietly followed. We all sat own, I was beside Hinata and she was across from Gaara.

I made my move, "So order anything you like, don't worry I'll pay" I glanced at Gaara "Even for you, friend" My eye twitched when I said the last word.

Temari automatically ordered some fine wine, so I just bought us the whole bottle. Hinata shyly ordered a ceaser salad, Gaara simply ordered the dimpums and I, well I kind of ended up buying a whole lobster so we all shared. It was so cute when Hinata pick up a small piece of lobster off my plate. Hinata leaned over to Temari and whispered "Your brother is well mannered" She then laughed and said "Thank you, he's quite a gentleman!" though I wasn't exactly sure what they were laughing about, I tried to pretend like I knew.

Temari had too much to drink so it wasn't dull, we all had a pretty fun time trying to get her off the forth story balcony the restaurant was at. She kept singing "This is the world we live in! These are the times we're given! Use it at least for trying…"on and on, but she was actually pretty good. Obviously we didn't get to go skating because of that.

We were at the restaurant for a pretty long time, long enough for Temari to gain her sanity, when I looked at the time "Wow It's already 11:45…" I stared at my watch "WE should go" Everyone agreed and got up. I paid and Gaara and I escorted the girls home. Well actually I had to walk Temari back because Gaara insisted he needed to go with Hinata…Whatever right? What could happen?

**Hinatas Pov **

It was a lot of fun at dinner, but even more special walking home with Gaara.

It was chilly this time in January. He saw me tremble a little so he put his arm around me for warmth. What a gentleman.

We laughed almost all the way there. Though it was a sad time, because we both knew he was leaving as soon as we got there, so we took our time.

"Note to self, never let temari near any alcohol EVER" We both laughed. Though our laughter ceased when we came to view of the Hyuuga Mansion. It meant that our time together was quickly running out.

When we were a few feet away, he stopped and turned to face me.

"I should go…" I looked at him sadly. "Alright, But I'm really going to miss you…"

He embraced me. I hated having to do this and not see him for so long. He brought his head back and kissed me sweetly. It felt like he was never coming back. I sorrowfully waited for the moment to end.

When we broke for air, he stared at me like he was going to hold back tears. It seemed that way, or maybe it was just the light from the moon, whatever it was, he just looked so sad. He looked at me for a very long time, but then he whispered goodbye and disappeared.

After that I solemnly walked home and up to my room. Crashing own on the bed, I wondered, why was he so sad? Is he actually going to come back?

And what haunted me the most,

**Is It Over?**

----------------------------------

Sorry again guys, I know this isn't so great but…it's the best I can do at my age, guess how old I am, **and review **


	13. Life will go on

Next chappy. Omg guys, what if there's Nejihina?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata was extremely tired the next morning; thank God it was a weekend. She had absolutely no sleep last night.

_**Hinatas Flashback**_

It was so cold that night. I would shiver at the simple sounds outside my window.

I didn't bother getting undressed. I thought that maybe if I stayed the same, maybe everything else would, and time would forget about me so that Gaara could still be here.

But that was a stupid thing to think. That wouldn't happen, no matter how much I wanted it. I'm used to not getting what I want, so, I just lay there, until Neji wandered in.

"You were out late" He sounded bored. I just nodded my head slightly and made a noise indicating 'yes'.

He walked over and sat on my bed beside me. Playing with my loose hair he tried to sooth my suffering, "I saw what happened"

I don't know how he could tell my tears in the dark. "And I forbid you to act such way to the Kazekage" My heart stopped "You showed no respect toward him, he's the Kazekage, you can't possibly expect to form an emotional bond with him"

He saw what happened? "I only permitted him into this house as a guest, and I strongly inform you that you will never, have anything closer with him"

I stared up at him horrified, then his formal side left and he became my cousin "Stop, you don't want to make it go any further, maybe because he'll be gone for so long, your feelings for him will fade" I turned angry "It's only what's best for you Hinata"

I calmed myself an lowered my head "Now good-night," he leaned in to kiss me like he always did when father wasn't around, except this time, the short kiss on the lips lasted a little longer…or I thought it did, but I was very dazed so maybe it wasn't as long as I thought. Still, it left me breathless.

I shook in bed almost all night, everything was so wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

_**End of Flashback**_

The timid girl walked down the stairs in daze, her cousin greeted her cautiously. "Good morning Hinata-sama" She made a face like she didn't want to deal with that "Just say something like "Hey, Hinata!" She smiled tiredly as she sat down at the table beside him "I'm sick of all the formality" She leaned forward and used her elbows to keep herself up against the table while covering her face. She looked like she had a real bad hangover.

"Neji-san?" Came a muffled voice behind her hands. "Yes?" She rose and sat up strait "Where you? Um, in my room last night? I can't remember what happened…"

Neji looked at her sternly "Did you drink last night?" Hinata shook her head "No no all I had was water…"

Neji smirked "Well I was in your room last night, but only for a moment…" He stared at her from the side "do you remember what I told you last night?"

Hinata sat in silence as his words rushed back to her "Yes…yes I do" She mumbled "But what else happened..." Neji thought for a second.

"Well after our conversation…" He slightly blushed "I kissed you good-night and left like I always do" He said the last part a little faster, more in panic.

"Oh…" Hinata was going to leave it at that, but then "No, that's not all you did" She looked at him confused "You actually, not formally, um you…" Her mind trailed off, she forgot what she was going to say "Gomen…"

Neji smiled in relief.

"I better go…" Hinata sighed. "I have to make up for the time I lost training yesterday…again" Hinata got up and lazily stretched to reach her jacket when Neji grabbed her shoulder. "It's alright, I can clearly see your not fit to train today…I won't make you go, and don't worry about Haishi" Neji smiled closing his mouth and barely keeping his eyes open. "Besides, I'm tired, you can work for me today"

Hinata laughed and let go of her jacket "I knew there was some catch" she turned to face him, "Ok, what would you like me to do for you?" She said it while slightly bowing like one of their maids.

"Well" Neji leaned against a wall to think "I won't make you clean…you've been doing so much of it, that the maids have barely anything to do" Neji slightly chuckled.

She waited. "So I guess, I would like you to accompany me at the hot springs"

Hinata stared at him. There were two springs right beside each other, separated by a wall, one side for the guys and one side for the girls. They were not allowed to go on eithers' side because well…the girls wore nothing. That's why she thought he was crazy, or maybe more like a pervert.

Neji saw this coming and said "Don't worry Hinata-Chan, I've already rented out one whole side, and you can just wear your swim clothes"

Hinata looked down in embarrassment. How could she think that her cousin would do something like that to her?...err would he?

By the time she was done thinking, Neji was waiting for her at the door. Hinata grabbed her bag that was on the floor conveniently beside the door.

On their way they laughed at their own embarrassment though Neji tried to defend himself and his dignity as a man. "You though that your own cousin would honestly!" His face turned a unique color of red "I have decency! And respect for you!" Hinata laughed it off "Alright, alright"

Neji put his arm around her and tugged on her playfully. To them it was normal, but to the people that knew the way they were before, it was amazing.

Tenten walked up to Neji to ask him something about their new training technique when she spotted Hinata under his arm. Enraged she asked "Neji I could really use your help…but I guess your busy with …um her"

Neji didn't put on his serious mask and decided to stay the happy self he was today "Oh we were just going to the hot springs" Neji said trying to halt his laughter. Tenten nearly exploded. The though of her beloved Neji-san to be in the hot springs with this 'wench!'

Hinata looked at Tentens throbbing fists and then glanced at Neji "Oh she's thinking what I was thinking! Omg Neji I told you! Any normal girl would obviously think that!" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence she went back to laughing.

Neji had to defend his merit once again. Hinata just watched her cousin make a fool of himself, these were the moments she would remember.

The moments where she actually felt like her family enjoyed having her there, like she was needed. _I will have to rely on Neji now, since Gaara is gone, there is really no one else I can turn to. I wonder if he'll actually come back…but for now, I can only reach him in my dreams…and pray to God that he doesn't forget me._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

OMG it's been so long since I updated! HUGE APOLOGY. Well that's only cuz of writers block, I was gonna stop after like 4 chapters, but look at what you people made me do!...lol w/e hope your not mad at me, and yes, I realize, it SUX.


	14. plainly fun

Yah I am totally out of ideas…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata was having a great time with Neji; they would splash around and laugh like little kids. Their game of water-war was pointless, but at least they were finally making up for all the precious time they lost from their childhood.

"Neji! Enough! Stop it!" Hinata laughed trying to run for cover keeping her hands over her face.

"You can do better then that Hinata!" Neji laughed, which was absolutely out of character.

She hid behind one of the rocks, frigidly setting herself down to try and catch her breath. Neji soon joined her. "Ok pause" He breathed. "Can you imagine Hinata?" She looked over at him with her head tilted to the side resting on the rock. "If Hashi ever saw us?"

"What difference would that make?" She sat up. Neji gazed at her smiling, he looked humble and at peace. They both tilted their heads to the side staring at each other. Both had something on their mind. Hinata was wondering how her cousin changed so quickly, she loved the new him. Neji was wondering why she was so purely innocent, considering everything she has been through. _What would our destiny be together? When Gaara comes back, will we still be friends like this? Or am I only here because she needs me now?_ Neji hated himself at the moment; he admitted that he wasn't the best cousin in the world, and he felt guilty for trying to hurt her before.

"Hinata?" She came back to earth, and nearly crash landed when he suddenly hugged her. She happily hugged him back and took the opportunity to tackle him into the water with her.

Neji did fall, but he fell gracefully (If that's possible). Hinata landed on top of him. The few seconds they were under water were slow photographic reflections; they saw a mirror in front of them. Hinata saw herself as someone stronger and prosperous, Neji saw himself as he would have been if he had given up after his father died, like she did when her mother died, she lost all hope

. They soon came back up for air and as they did they heard someone screamed "That's it Neji! I will NOT let you spend anymore time alone with that girl!!!"

The Hyuugas turned their heads in the direction the sound was heard and Neji nearly fainted when he saw **TEN-TEN.**

She was leaning over the fence waving her fist. "I'm coming in!" she yelled jumping over the fence and onto the platform.

"Ten-ten!" Hinata gasped. "What's the matter?!" Neji moved himself in front of Hinata protectively.

Tenten crouched over at the side angrily hollering at Neji. "Why didn't you invite me?! You didn't even tell me you were going to be alone! I thought you were going to bring along some friends!" "Uh no it's just me and Hinata" Neji kept his cool. She was about to hit him with her best comeback when he solemnly whispered "Family time"

"Ohh…" Tenten shifted. "Then what do I tell these guys?" She pointed at the fence where Neji fan girls were fighting Hinata fan boys (WHICH are over half the village).

"That's unsanitary! Of all people his cousin?!" One of them screamed.

"She doesn't even deserve him!" Yelled another fan.

"How DARE you! She can have anyone she wants!" Screamed a fanboy "but obviously, it's not going to be her cousin!"

The fights went on.

Neji tried to ignore it while Hinata paid some attention to their conversations because they did state a good point.

Neji was talking to Ten-Ten attempting to fix this mess while Hinata got out of the water and stupidly decided to walk over to the mob. If Neji had noticed her get out of the water, he would have definitely stopped her, but because of all the noise and commotion, he actually had to yell at ten-ten to have a normal conversation.

Hinata trotted over to the fence. She watched the fans nearly strangle each other and when she got a better look she could have sworn she saw a girl screaming at some guy with a fork in her hands threatening to murder him with it.

Hesitantly she leaned over the unsupported fence and took a deep breath preparing to use a very big voice that she only had to do when it was a desperate situation, which, in this case, it was. "HEYY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!!!!" She screeched impatiently.

Everything went quiet. The fanboys stared at her deliriously and the fangirls with disgust yet amazement. Ten-ten had nearly fallen in the water at the horrible noise, and Neji, well Neji just plainly shut up and stared at someone who 'appeared' to be his little cousin.

Then she turned into the quiet mouse she really is. "What's the big deal here?"

Everybody stared.

"Ok, since no one will answer, I have a few announcements to make" she cleared her throat. "1, since WHEN do I have fanboys!!?!" the boys looked down shyly and coughed into their fists awkwardly. "2, fangirls, I won't fight you, you're RIGHT to admire Neji, he's a great guy" The girls smiled proudly while Neji desperately tried to hide his blush. "3, and possibly most important for the guys," She took a breath and calmly exhaled before continuing "I have a boyfriend" She saw someone faint and some other guys turn all depressed while others planned revenge on this 'boyfriend' of hers. "Now, if you like, you can introduce yourselves and actually get to be my friend like normal people would instead of stalking me!"

Her lecture was long and many had already retreated and left, including Neji and ten-ten, who went off to lunch, but all her fanboys stayed. "And yes, I think I've met some of you, and I'm sure we can all find a way to get along without you killing each other and---hey! You're the guy that stole my clothes!" Some guy ran off while others stared. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes to prepare herself. Then she opened them and made the cutest most innocent face possible and cried "Would you all like to join me for dinner?"

Gasps were heard from some guys, others lost their balance, some whistled excitedly and some just blacked out staring blankly at her.

A guy with dark raven hair raised his fist.

"HELL YAH!!!"

Can we guess who that guy was? wink wink

OMG IM SUCH AN IDIOT IT'S BEEN LIKE 2 MONTHS!!!!! I can't keep apologizing; I need to stick to this! I will update more often but I'm just out of ideas! PLZ someone help me! I won't write anymore until I get at least 5 suggestions, and so, I bid you farewell!


	15. Sasuke finally gets his chance

Must…

Yes I know…been a long time but I had to write a biography!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the long party, rather then dinner, Hinata said goodbye to all her new friends (took a while) and finally got to close her door. She let out a long sigh and turned around to look at her house, nothing was out of place, the plates were washed, the snacks put away, and actually, it looked even cleaner then before.

Everyone in the mansion had already gone to bed, so it was quiet and that gave her the opportunity to relax.

"I guess they wanted to make a good first impression" Came a rather chilling voice behind her.

She calmly turned around and saw Sasuke still here. _Still here? Since WHEN was HE here?!_ She ponchered.

"Oh Sasuke hi" She smiled like the way she always does but she was tired and looked rundown.

Sasuke studied her impression. She looked like she didn't want to deal with this and just wanted to get some sleep. Her hair was messed up and her knees were almost visibly trembling.

"Listen, Hinata, I realize that you must be tired but um" subconsciously he shifted his hand to the back of his neck to make the situation easier to comprehend.

"I wanted to ask you about tomorrow…lets spend the day, for lack of a better word, well together"

"Hm?" She seemed rather dazed. "You want to spend time with me?" Sasuke lowered his head and looked up at her uncomfortably, this was so hard to do, and he felt like he was going to get rejected. He wasn't used to a 'no' from a girl, but he felt off guard with Hinata and became vulnerable.

She smiled simply and used her angelic voice "Certainly."

Sasuke stared. He expected rejection but when he got a yes, he knew he was going to get that answer, yet, he was doubtful and unsure of himself.

"Sasuke! You don't have to ask me, ha-ha what do you expect! I'm you're friend aren't I? Ha-ha" She giggled playfully and her face lit up.

She walked him to the door as he was leaving. "Be safe" He turned around before leaving "Don't worry I will" He smiled ( omg! Second time!) and started walking down the stairs along the sidewalk. "Bye!" she yelled almost girlishly. He turned around and blew her a small kiss sarcastically "Good-bye dear princess!" he laughed as he walked off.

**Next day**

Hinata and Sasuke had spent a lot of time just walking around the town and exploring new parts of it. Hinata seemed to laugh all the time, and that made Sasuke feel warm.

They had lunch at the Chumaki Dei and while Sasuke was trying to take a bite of his cupcake, he got some cream on his nose and didn't notice until lunch was over when Hinata burst out giggling.

They laughed a lot, it was just a lot of fun, and everything went great, they got to know each other better and became closer friends. Though while Hinata was attempting to wipe his nose with a tissue, and while he almost had to sissy fight her because he wanted to keep it there, Sakura and Naruto just happen to pass by.

"Noho!" Sasuke laughed.

"You look ridiculous! Let me get it off!" Hinata reached out with the tissue again and he had to slap her hand away "No I want to keep it there!"

"Makes you look cute!" She yanked his hand away and got to his nose wiping off the cream. "There!"

"Aww you ruined it" They chuckled while getting out of the café.

Sakura and Naruto were standing by the porch and as soon as Hinata saw them she yelled "Hi!" Sasuke was determined to calm himself but this was the best day ever.

The pink-et stared at Hinata then at Sasuke "Hey…so what's up?"

"Nothing really, oh! I got that pair of shoes you needed for the dance, and I got a really nice necklace I think you'd like"

"Yah I got this really cute clip that would look perfect in your hair, hopefully it matches your outfit! Omg, your outfit better be something flashy!" Yes, we all expected Sakura to freak out but…Naruto already made it clear to her that she and Sasuke were just friends, after babbling on and on about it for like…an hour straight.

While the girls went on in their own conversation, Sasuke and Naruto stood across from each other practicing their dirty looks. Naruto stuck out his tongue. Sasuke raised an eyebrow suspiciously "You made the biggest mistake in your life" Sasuke finally said something and Naruto tried to look mean but his face indicated that he knew he did it. Naruto sadly glanced at Hinata then his eyes fell on the floor.

The girls finished up with a "Don't wear the pink dress we both picked out that one time! I know it's cute but if we wear the same thing it would be a fashion emergency!" from Sakura, and they were on their way.

Sasuke was staring at the sky while Hinata at the flower shop. It had gotten awkward again, and quiet.

"There is nothing left to do…" Hinata sighed.

Sasuke looked down and thought. Suddenly he looked back up "Why not, the park?" Before he could say anymore they were racing to see who would get there first.

Hinata got there first and ran up beside the tree they were sitting by the first time they met. Breathless she collapsed on Sasuke who tried to keep her up, failing; he just sat her down beside him.

"I'm tired!" She laid her back head on his lap. "But I won!" She tried to say it as loud as possible behind all her deep breaths.

"Heh…yah you did" Sasuke played with her hair for the moment she tried to relax and shortly fell asleep.

Sasuke figured he was going to be there for a while so he decided to sing a little.

_It's been a while,_

_Since I could hold my head up high,_

_And it's been a while,_

_Since I first saw you,_

_It's been a while,_

_Since I could stand up on my own two feet again,_

_And it's been a while,_

_Since I could tell you,_

_But everything I can't remember,_

_Is messed up as it all may seem…_

_---Stained--_

Sasuke suddenly felt depressed. He felt cold and alone, and he surprisingly felt hurt, he wanted Hinata to wake up, he felt like he needed to let her rest. Soon it got dark and he carried here to a bench in the camping areas so he could start a fire.

When Hinata woke up, she was greeted with the smell of dry Oakwood burning, and the crackling sounds the campfire softly shawed. She felt warm, though the bench was damp from the last rainfall. The first thing she saw was the bright crescent moon shimmering over the inked sky.

Just as she turned her head to check her surroundings, the warm puritan jacket was yanked off of her and she felt the flushed sensation of the cold finally getting to her. She gashed at what had stolen her only source of warmth when she saw Sasuke sitting near her beside the newly started fire. "Sasuke-kun?" She became confused of where they were. Sasuke turned his head to her and the flare of the fire reflecting off his tired face made her blush a little. "You were out a long time, but I didn't wanna have to take you home so I just brought you to the camping grounds"

Sitting up, she finally got a good look and recognized her position. "Ohh…" She shifted over just a little so she could rest on Sasuke "I'm sooo tired…" she said lazily as Sasuke chuckled.

She forcibly opened her eyes and watched the fire burn. Sasuke put his arm around her to make her more comfortable. _This is just too easy _he thought sighing dreamily; he has never felt this carefree before, ever! He felt like nothing else mattered, just like Gaara felt when he first kissed her…

After a few moments the fire seemed to dim and it was really getting dark, Sasuke got up making Hinata fall over "oww…" she laughed. "Come on, I'll take you home"

Sitting up she winced. "You can't make me! I swear I will not leave this bench!" She protested. "You just don't wanna get up" Sasuke smirked. "Beauty sleep…it takes time to be this beautiful!" she complained once more before falling over. "Fine, I'll just have to carry you" "meh" was all she said.

Sasuke carried her bridal style to the mansion. He held her close to his chest to keep her warm, plus he gave her his jacket back. She tensed when she heard loud noises coming from townspeople and fangirlish curses but calmed when she heard his heartbeat knowing he was there.

When he finally made it to the Hyuuga mansion, he felt Hinata scurry and wake up. When she looked up at him she looked dazed "Sasuke-kun…" He saw that her glittery eyes were filled with fear. "What?" was all he could say before he was brutally struck down by no other then…?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Sucky?


	16. Why is HE here?

Hinata was dropped hitting the pavement.

She quickly moved to the side ignoring the pain she felt in her hip from the fall. The horrible stench of blood stained her memory of that night.

She heard Sasuke grunt while attempting to stop the attacker but his fist was blocked only to be pushed back again, and struck in his right leg.

It was so dark that she could barely see the figures. The attacker seemed to be about the same height as Sasuke and equal by size, but obviously stronger.

Sasuke fell on his knees trying to move his leg but he was badly injured. All Hinata could do was sit and watch. She let out a cry as she covered her mouth with both hands letting the tears fall. This was horrible, and why would this be happening? What could this person possibly want from Sasuke?

Despite all the noise, no one in the Hyuuga house came out to see what was going on, no one even bothered checking out the window, maybe they were gone or…maybe they already knew what was going on.

She then saw Sasuke get up and hit the person hard causing them to fall painfully.

The beaten up boy made his way to her and stared at her like he knew exactly what was going to happen. "He wants to hurt you!" the guy on the ground yelled "please believe me!"

Hinata looked over Sasuke's shoulder and watched as the attacker forcibly sat up making it easier to see his face. _It was Sai? _She gasped pulling away from Sasuke. _Why would Sai…? _She then directed her gaze at Sasuke, who smiling with a face of satisfaction.

"Hinata! That's not Sasuke anymore!" Sai continued to protest trying to get up. "Please, listen to me!" her heartbeat slowed and moved in tune with her chest thumping as she grasped for air. She knew this wasn't Sasuke anymore; this was someone else, someone dangerous. She felt the dark figure grab her chin forcing it up so she looked into his eyes.

This definitely wasn't Sasuke. As she stared into his cold eyes searching for answers, she saw them turn a tinted green color, like venom, slowly scorching its poison into her mind.

"Sai_! Help me!" _She screamed as she was pushed against the wall. Hearing Sai yell one last time, she blacked out.

_I couldn't tell you what exactly happened in Hinatas mind, nor could I tell you what Sasuke did to her that made her collapse, for I was only an innocent bystander. Though I could tell you what happened with Sai…_

"Great… "Sai mumbled.

"So" The dark figure arose and turned to face the poor man on the ground. The disguise wore off and revealed the Kyudobai users true appearance "How did you figure it out, un?" Deidara smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooo didn't see that comin' did you? O.o Sai? Totally unpredictable! And Deidara? Well, I just HAD to put him in this! Short, I know, but hey, 2 chapters in one day hehe.

Next chapter you'll get to figure out why the hell Deidara disguised himself as Sasuke : U


	17. Next Chappy

Sai simply chuckled. "It's quite easy to see that it's not Sasuke" He smirked "you should have studied his personality"

"Well excuse me" Deidara sighed bored "But that IS his personality toward this girl, yeah"

Sai just sat there waiting to regain his charka. "I was watching them this afternoon" the cloaked figure walked around the helpless body "Quite cute actually, yeah" He stated casually.

The blond boy grouched down beside him tilting his head "Hurts doesn't it, un?" Sai glared "I could take you down in one hit, un?" he smiled "oh and if your worrying about the Uchiha, he's perfectly fine at the park…yeah" he stood up "Unconscious, but, he's fine" he reasoned.

"Couldn't care less for the Uchiha" The ink haired boy scoffed "But what is your business with the Hyuuga?"

The Akatsuki moved a lock of hair out of his face, slightly revealing the mechanical eye. "Someone as smart as you should have known that by now" He smirked "Think about the facts, the Akatsuki want the Shukaku (gaaras demon, idiot ) and the only way with can get it is by force, right? Yeah… and the rumors are going around quick numbskull, who better to lure the Kazekage then his girl, un?"

The injured ninja stared for a moment but quickly caught on "So you're planning on taking her back to the Akatsuki lair and hold her captive. Assuming that you'll send some kind of note or a messenger to get the news to the Kazekage" Deidara smiled slyly "precisely, but we won't hold her captive, yeah, she'll be with me, yeah, so that when the ignorant Kazekage comes, I'll have the advantage" he leaned in "You have a very sharp mind, to be admired in fact, such an artistic narrative can be used in many symbolic arts."

Sai finally got enough energy to get up and counter. "I don't care for the admirations I inflict upon other people such as yourself but" his attack was blocked once again, leaving him paralyzed on the spot. Deidara leaned in so his mouth was near Sai's ear. "Oh please, I don't know why you persist" he pulled on his collar tiredly "I have no intensions of hurting her, I don't even know her, personally, I don't want to do this, un, but these are my orders, yeah" Then Sai was pushed back roughly. "There's no need for _you_ to worry, you'll never find me, un" Deidara performed a few signs with his one hand while grabbing Hinata with the other "But I do look forward to meeting you again…the pain should be gone in a week or so, un" As Sai reached for Hinata they disappeared in a puff of spoke leaving no trace.

"Damn" He muttered "What pain…?" he pondered angrily while walking home.

**With Deidara and Hinata**

Soaring high over the plains, the clay bird kept steady as to not loose her passengers.

Deidara was sitting with his legs bent in front of him, giving him a resting place for his elbow. Hinata was still dreaming sweetly, huddled next to him. He hadn't put her there, in fact he left her on the whole other side of the bird, but she moved closer to him for comfort, which he found odd.

As she slept he got a better chance to look at her without being called a pervert or slapped. _She looks like a suitable bride for the kage _he noted. _A masterpiece, like a work of art. _He became weary of the sight _once in a life time beauty _he sighed tired _just what you'd expect the Kazekage to go for, and I bet she thinks she's something special, peh _

The parcelan doll started to shiver; it was getting rather cold at their height. He immediately took off his cloak and put it around her small figure; he was used to the cold anyways (not like he was being nice o.O right?)

As soon as the warmth from his cloak touched her she smiled snuggling closer to his body for warmth, she even rested her head on his lap.

Now normally, he would have been like: freak out "omfg! Get off meh bitch!" but he had nothing to prove to anyone there so what was the point of waking her? He was pretty much afraid of girls but he wasn't stupid, besides this was kind of nice.

They flew on like that for a while until she moved her head from his lap, right up to his shoulder, breathing close to his neck making it hard not to scream like a gitty school girl. "Lord…" He muttered. He moved his arm off his knee and placed it around just to make her more comfortable. "Gaw…this is stupid un" he complained to no one. But said it just in case there really was someone listening so he wouldn't look like he was enjoying it, though he kind of was…

**At the Kazekages Office**

"—and so, that's what I propose we do" Temari finished her presentation. "What do you think?"

"Well actually, I agree---"Gaara started when the door burst open.

"Kazekage-sama!" a sand Nin walked up to his desk respectfully trying to keep his dignity. "I have some important news"

Gaara stared at him and shooed him off with his hand "it can wait" He turned to Temari.

"Kage" The ninja refused "Its about Hinata Hyuuga, she's been kidnapped"

Gaaras eyes widened at the mention of Hinata name. "what?"


	18. Authors note

I'm sorry for making you wait guys…

I really would like to post the next chapter but I'm completely out of ideas!

And so this note is to inform you that I will not be posting the next chapter unless I get at least one page of review with structural ideas! I also take requests, so if you have a suggestion that you want to be put in the story, then please leave me a review!

Thanks!

---Yuurenadewka--


End file.
